A navigation system is developed which has an on-vehicle night-vision function so as to assist a driver when he/she is hard to view with a naked eye at nighttime. In the navigation system, the front side of a vehicle is imaged by a near infrared ray camera and the near infrared video is displayed on a display. As the display, in addition to a display used in a navigation system or the like, a display for a meter whose entire surface is formed by a liquid crystal screen is also studied. When a display for a meter is used, a screen design for normal meter display which displays only vehicle information and a screen design for night view video display which displays a night view video are selectively used. For example, in an in-meter ambient monitor described in Patent Citation 1, vehicle ambient information (mirror information) on the left and right rear sides and the rear side captured by the respective cameras and normal vehicle information (meter information) are selectively displayed on a single monitor depending on the drive situations or road conditions, and in particular, when it is determined that vehicle ambient information is not required, a video display portion is made invisible and only meters are displayed.
[Patent Citation 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-99879
[Patent Citation 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-255342
[Patent Citation 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-67405
[Patent Citation 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-112347